Getting Out of Heaven
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: "He looks at the rolled up paper in his hands. It's got that old treasure map feel to it that makes him excited for what he's about to do. The tasks themselves aren't easy, he knows that, and there's that possibility that he might not make it out, that he'll have to stay here. He's too young to be up here though, he shouldn't be up here." AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Back with another story. This one came to me last night and I'm really excited about it. I know the prologue is a bit short, but I plan on around five or so chapters, which will certainly be longer. Also stay tuned for a couple one-shots I'm working on. Reviews are love! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

_Prologue_

The problem with Heaven isn't the peace it brings you, how nice everyone is, or even God (who for the record, kind of looks like Gandalf). It's the feeling alone part. Like when your parents force you to go bed, but you can't sleep because you're afraid you'll miss something. Sure Heaven is fun, perfect even (it is the afterlife), but looking down, watching the world turn without you, it kind of sucks. He's here though, so he doesn't think he has a choice, whether he goes or stays. But he figures there has to be a way, because yeah God makes the call, but it's your life, right?

He looks at the rolled up paper in his hands. It's got that old treasure map feel to it that makes him excited for what he's about to do. The tasks themselves aren't easy, he knows that, and there's that possibility that he might not make it out, that he'll have to stay here. He's too young to be up here though, he shouldn't be up here. Cancer or some other disease didn't take him, he wasn't driving a car, and he didn't intentionally put himself in harm's way. There's no way he's going down without a fight.

Pushing through the door, he takes one last look at his own Heaven, saying a silent prayer that he won't have to see it again in death.

The door clanks shut, echoing down the halls. There's one more door waiting for him, leading him to the vastness of Heaven.

He walks down the grassy pathway, a breeze far more perfect than any he's felt on earth. The nerves set in as he approaches the hill, lined with stairs that seem to reach the sky.

The golden gates in sight, he begins his journey, counting the stairs as he goes.

Three-Hundred and Sixty-Five steps later he's there. The gates open with word, no one there to ask him why he's come.

The Kingdom of Heaven is made of the purest white stone, majestic and sturdy, made for the power it holds. Angels wearing the most delicate of robes greet him with hands presented in prayer.

He's about to meet God for the first time (he did briefly speak to him sometime after he arrived but it was nothing more than a, "Welcome to Heaven!").

Before he has time to process it, there he is, sitting upon a throne made of gold and jeweled with Emeralds. An angel has settled themselves on either side, there duty not to protect God, but to stand with him.

"Hello Finn, I hear you want to leave Heaven?"

"Yes, sir, I mean God."

God is smiling at him now, calming his nerves.

"And why, I presume, do you want to leave Heaven?"

He's had his answer planned, but when you're standing in front of God? Well, it changes.

"Simply put, I'm in love."

"While, I believe that love is the strongest force in this world, I do not understand. Why?"

"Me and Rachel, we never got to have our happy ending and doesn't everyone deserve one? And honestly I'm not ready to be here, I haven't lived enough to want to."

"You understand the risks involved? If you don't complete the task, you won't be able to leave. And this applies to all, not just Heaven."

"I understand, but what I could lose if I don't try is so much worse."

"You have made up your mind. Good. I see you also have the map and your instructions."

"Yes, sir, I'm prepared."

"Good, now, you'll need someone to guide you, a companion. I believe I have the perfect choice."

A figure came from behind him, resting his hand on his shoulder. The touch was familiar.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"Christopher will be your guide, not only is he someone who was close to you, but he certainly knows his way around."

(It would not be until much later than he would fully understand God's words.)

"Are you ready Finn? This is your final offer to stay here. I offer no promise of a return. But I can pray that you find what you're looking for."

"Yes sir, I'm ready."

"Good luck Finn, Bless you."

Suddenly a warm light consumed him engulfing the world around him and blinding his vision. He could still feel the pressure from the hand on his shoulder. It was comforting in this journey he was about to start.

Just three tasks, only three, and maybe he could live again.

He made a silent promise that he would.

"I'm coming Rachel."

**A/N 2: That's the prologue! There will be a bit of backtracking in the first official chapter, so you'll find out how Finn got to Heaven in the first place, and also how he acquired the map. Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: After what I think is a week of writing, the first real chapter is finally here. I'd been debating about using this story as fanfiction, as I'm considering developing it into something else. But the responses were so nice that in the end I really couldn't say no. I hope you enjoy it! "Lighter" will have another chapter up tomorrow and I've got a one-shot in the works. Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Now, before he started this whole adventure to, you know, leave Heaven, he had to get there in the first place. It really wasn't his fault, it wasn't dark, in fact it was the middle of the day.

He had been mowing the lawn, getting that section right on the edge of the curb, when it came out of nowhere. It was karma really. Who knew Mail Trucks could go that fast? Either way, one minute he's minding his own business and the next, well everything went dark.

The only smidge he remembers, was the sound of screeching tires and his mother screaming.

No one really knows what Heaven looks like, but we all have this vision of what it might be. He honestly thought, there would be nothing but clouds, lots of clouds. And the sky would have this TV screen effect, where he could watch the people he left behind go about their lives. It turns out, it looks a lot like Earth. Well, the kingdom part anyway.

Within Heaven, every person, every soul, has their own little part. It could be to bring some comfort to those who get there, give them something familiar.

When he woke up, he wasn't sure if he was dead. He'd fallen asleep a number of times here and was almost positive he had been dreaming.

He noticed the ceiling first, fluorescent lights glowing above him, blinking casually in and out. As he sat up he really begin to wonder how he got here. The black chairs were lined up perfectly on the risers, and written on the white board to his left was, the word "Faith." Wait hadn't they already done that theme? And how could Mr. Shue not let him know about this?

Pulling himself off the floor he headed towards the office.

"Mr. Shue, why are we-"

It was empty, and oddly, only his own desk sat in the corner. Only, there were no papers, well official one's anyway, just notes from students and music covered with marks. But mostly, there were pictures, of his family, friends, and her. They were set in frames and tacked onto the corkboard on the wall. His computer sat on his desk, the screen saver bouncing off the sides of the screen. He moves the mouse, bringing the screen back to life. Somehow he hopes the internet will assure him that yes, he was dreaming, or possibly dreaming now.

All he gets are those server failure screens. He tries again.

"I hate to tell you, but that's not going to work."

He looks up, not recognizing the voice. And his shocked, when many of his own features stare back at him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sure you're probably wondering if this is a dream. For the record it's not."

"So am I dead? Did that mail truck really kill me?"

"Well, not at first. When you fell you hit your head pretty hard. The impact cracked your skull and caused internal bleeding around your brain. You were gone fairly quickly."

Oh God. He really is dead. And he's in Heaven.

"I thought Heaven would look a lot different. Where are the clouds and angels with harps?"

"The clouds are right outside and most of the angels are musically inclined. However, this where you are, is Heaven. Your heaven."

"What do you mean my heaven?"

" This is where you are happiest. A place where you can be yourself without judgment, a place with the people you hold closest to your heart."

"So it's my favorite place? But where is everybody? Where is-"

"They haven't passed yet. It will likely be decades before you see them here, in this room. And of course there's the probability that they might not choose to be here."

"I'm alone then? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, now that you mention it, that's what I'm here for. To help you adjust."

No, he won't let it happen.

"I don't want to adjust!"

"You don't have a choice son. This is Heaven."

"But don't I get a choice? There's got to be some way for me to get out of here. To get home."

He can't comprehend the idea of never seeing his mom again. Or Kurt. And he doesn't even want to consider that he might not see her again. It's impossible.

"Please, I can't stay here! I'm not ready to be here."

There's a look in his father's eyes, that oddly reminds him of the one his mother used to give him when she was desperately trying not to give in.

"Okay, okay. Now I shouldn't tell you what I'm about to tell you. But you're my son, and unfortunately we both share the same stubbornness. There is a way. It's not full proof. So many risks are involved and it could end bad, really bad. It can be done though."

He knew it! Of course there was a way.

"How do I do it?"

"I can't tell you everything, but it does involve three tasks that must be properly completed. No substitutes. You have to follow every instruction as it reads. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Anything to get me out of here, I'll do it."

He swears he see's pride in his father's eyes, but it's masked with fear, and worry.

"I'll have to leave you for a while, so you'll be alone here again, and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, wait for me though. It's very important that you wait. Promise me, you'll stay here? "

"Yeah, not a problem."

His father starts to walk out the door, moving about with the same stride as his own.

"Be safe Finn. Also I just have to ask, other than the obvious, why your high school choir room? Not many guys I know would choose a place like this."

"It's where I met her. Where we fell in love, I guess. And like you said, I can be myself here."

"It always comes down to love doesn't it?"

He nods his head, realizing for the first time that the most important decisions he's made in his short life have been for that reason. And this time is no different.

"For me, it just comes down to her."

His father smiles as he turns and leaves.

"Hey Dad. Thanks for helping me."

"I don't think I have a choice."

The choir room is starting to get boring. Which is not an adjective he thought he would ever use to describe it. But he's played through every drum solo he could find, taught himself to play the piano and guitar, and transposed probably every piece of music on file.

He's not sure how many days his father has been gone. Light continues to pour from the windows, never changing from day to night. And he can't sleep, because apparently in Heaven you're never tired. So he tries to keep himself busy, but is starting to run out of options. Despite what you might think, you can run out of things to do in a choir room.

(If only he had met her in the library. They have those really comfy reading chairs and even if he claims he doesn't like to read, there are shelves of books.)

As he's singing through a jazz style version of "Don't Stop Believin" he hears the door to the choir room slam shut.

"That was always a favorite of mine."

"Dad you're back! What's that in your hand?"

Christopher was holding what appeared to be some type of rolled up scroll. As he took a closer look he noticed it was held together by a leather strap, a silver angel as the clasp.

"This son, is what holds the answers you're looking for. And I'm sorry coming back to you took so long, but I had to get back to my Heaven, find this, and talk to the big man."

"You had to talk to God? What did he say?"

He'd forgotten about the God of it all.

"He agreed to speak with you soon, but there's no guarantee this will be allowed."

"But why? Wouldn't I just make room for another person up here? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Heaven is expansive; it has no beginning and no end. There is room for endless souls. And God assumes that those welcomed here want to stay. I think you shocked him a bit with your request."

"He's considering it though right? I need to him to say yes!"

The desperation of find a way out seems to continually settle in the balls of his feet. He can't stop bouncing.

"Calm down, while God does not take such requests lightly, I am sure he will say yes. So don't fret. For right now, I need for you to study this, top to bottom. Memorize it. This is the key."

He nodded his head, taking the scroll from his father, slipping the band off and unraveling it.

The paper held a slight shimmer, as if magic itself rested in the very pores of the scroll.

Finn began to read.

_Whoever holds this scroll, must protect it and the very powerful magic that resides in it. History has once again repeated itself, which means you are embarking on a journey that could have dire consequences. In order to achieve what you wish, you must complete three tasks, all must be done correctly without change and in the order presented. _

_To complete Task One you must travel to the place where a fallen Angel resides. Listen closely to the stories of those who were dismissed and find a soul worthy of the Kingdom of Heaven. _

_Task Two will bring you to the place where souls are left to fight. It is neither above or below but the exact middle. You are tasked with finding someone who will stand by you, defend you, and show no fear of their destiny. _

_The final task will be your most difficult. You will return to the Kingdom of Heaven, to the gates that bring souls into eternal life. It is here that you will guide a soul into Heaven and determine your fate. _

_Complete these three tasks and you shall return to the living life. But be warned, for others have failed, suffering dire consequences. It is your choice, may God be with you. _

At the bottom of the scroll was a map, without roads, only pictures, three each. The first a tree covered in thorns, the second a building engraved with a balancing scale, and the third, a set of golden gates.

"What do these symbols mean?"

"Each is a direct route to Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. They did not exist in the beginnings of Heaven, as only God's kingdom was needed. But when the first sin was committed, Purgatory was created as a place for souls to pay for their sins, a trial if you will. Hell, though, only existed after Lucifer, a fallen Angel, defied God and came to rule a world of his own. A soul was placed in each realm by God himself, just a blink and you were there. Vanishing from Heaven and appearing in Hell. These quick routes were created by an Angel, the first to attempt the tasks on this scroll."

"Who was it? Did they make it back?"

"The Angel's name was Cupid?"

"Wait, Valentine's Day Cupid?"

"Yes. Of course what those on Earth see as a wonderful way to bring two people together, is punishment brought upon Cupid by God. You see, had attempted to go back to the one he loved, but when he failed, he was sent back to Heaven and now spends his eternal life helping and watching other's fall in love."

"That's so sad. So did he create the scroll?"

"No one really knows where the scroll came from and Cupid swore to never tell another soul about how he came to acquire it. Except one of course."

"Who else tried it?"

Finn could see his father hesitate, almost as if he was fighting to reveal a secret.

"I've never been told, but I do know that they ended right back where they started, in here in Heaven."

Something told Finn that his father did know, but decided to save the questioning for later.

"So, where do we start?"

"First I want you to read this."

His father pulled out a thick book, with warn pages, and a title written in a language he didn't recognize.

"What's this?"

"This Finn, is The Holy Bible. It will teach you everything you need to know about the worlds you are about to journey into. Study it well."

"Okay, that makes sense. But then what?"

Christopher had a glint his eyes, hand resting on Finn's shoulder.

"Then son, you'll learn how to fight."

**A/N 2: There you have it. My Bible knowledge is a bit lacking (despite going to a Catholic grade school and college) but I figure, I can play with it how I wish. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I've been neglecting this story. Writer's block is such a pain, but now that "Lighter" is finished I can focus on this story. This chapter is just filler, BUT I am also posting another one. It's much longer and finally puts everything in motion. Thank you for your patience! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

The Holy Bible. Considered the most widely sold and read manuscript ever. Finn Hudson was trying to figure out why.

Religion had always made Finn curious. There were so many to choose from and the interpretations of a god were vastly different. His mother never took him to church growing up, and they'd never really had the discussion. Well, until Finn discovered the face of Jesus on a grilled cheese sandwich and Burt had his heart attack. He'd believed then, really believed. Sure it may have been for all the wrong reasons and any faith he had was crushed almost instantly, but for a week, Finn truly and completely believed in a higher power.

Now he could say without any doubt, that God existed and that Heaven was as real as the Bible made it out to be. But that still didn't suede his desire to understand why people believed. He remembered back in his history classes, that a lot of people were religious because they wanted to get to Heaven. A false kind of faith. Today, in this world, it was still unclear to him.

He flipped through a few more pages, trying to absorb the beginnings of Earth, when he heard the choir room door.

"Hey son, how's the reading going?"

"Not too well. This stuff is pretty boring."

"I know it's slow moving at first, but I promise you this is the greatest work ever written. It has everything, murder, sex, adultery. Just give it a chance."

"I will. So, when do we start that fighting you mentioned? Do I get a sword or something?"

"Actually I have a surprise for you."

The lights went off in the choir room, leaving Finn wondering exactly what was going on. Suddenly the screen came down in front of the white board. The image was fuzzy at first, like trying to get an antenna placed just right.

For the first time in probably weeks, Finn was looking at the faces of the people he left behind. Mr. Shue and the Glee club performed on the auditorium stage, smiling their way through the number. It was just a moment. But Finn could have sworn he heard the music playing down the hall, before remembering where he was.

The image changed, his stepbrother appeared. He was at a coffee shop, a blonde guy sitting across from him, laughing at his jokes. At first he didn't see it, but pinned to Kurt's jacket was a set of gold drum sticks, he wished he could hug him.

Then he saw his stepfather, standing before Congress, hopefully changing the world. He too had a set of golden drumsticks pinned to his suit jacket.

When he saw the image of his mother, it took everything in him not to lose it. She was standing in the living room, holding a framed photo in her hands, crying. He wanted so badly to comfort her, tell he was safe, okay. But he couldn't and it sucked. Chancing a glance over at his father, there was a look Finn could only describe as longing coming from his eyes.

Looking back at the screen, he saw her. She's asleep and he knows he's worn herself out from crying, because her cheeks are red and she's snoring.

It's hard (but really he never expected it to be easy) and his chest hurts. He tries to cry, but given that Heaven is supposed to be this happy place, he only feels it. Somehow his feet propel him forward, and his fingers are touching a face and hair he can't feel.

There's a small click from somewhere and the light is back.

She's gone.

"So that's her huh? The girl?"

"Were those real? Like was I actually watching them? It wasn't a movie or in my head?"

"Yeah, God would never fool you like that. They're generally meant to bring comfort, but I guess that doesn't quite work in your case."

He's still staring at the blank screen, waiting for her to appear again…just one more time. His father has to force him to turn.

"I promise no matter what happens, all those people? Your mom? That girl you love? They'll be okay."

He nods because his father wouldn't lie to him. Finn knows that at some point they will be okay, but he never will be, not really.

"So when do we start this whole training thing? I kinda feel motivated right now."

"To be honest, I may have lied…well not completely."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, for the record, you may actually have to fight, but there's not really….what I'm trying to say is…it's much simpler than that."

"Okay now I'm really confused."

"I'm your protection. You see Saint Christopher is the patron saint of travelers. And in Heaven having a name associated with a saint sort of gives you an advantage."

"So as long as you're with me, I'll be okay?"

His father nods.

"Well in spirit. As far as I know, you have to complete this alone."

"But what happens if I do have to fight? How am I supposed to defend myself? I'm pretty sure fists are useless in up here."

"That's what I was going to get to next. For each task, you'll be given a weapon. And whether you choose to use that weapon is up to you."

"Okay, so what are they?"

"All I can tell you at this moment is that you will only learn of each weapon as the tasks themselves are completed and you enter another realm."

"Well, that makes me a little nervous. It's like I'm going in blind."

"That's why you have that Bible and that scroll. The first will teach you everything you need to know, and the second will guide you on your journey. Never doubt yourself. I wouldn't allow you to do this if I didn't think you were capable."

"Thanks."

"Now, you study up and I'll see you later."

"What's happening later?"

"We're going to God."

Finn decided that if he was going to complete these three tasks, he really did need to put his all in to it. This wasn't a Regional's performance or the Championship football game, where winging it might get you the trophy, this was life.

He found that the Bible, although pretty wordy, was actually pretty helpful. If there was ever a chance he might be quizzed on the Ten Commandments, he would pass with flying colors. And the people in these stories were fascinating too. He'd always known the story of Noah and his Ark, but Moses was his favorite. Here's a guy who was adopted into royalty as a baby, but then turned his family against him, all to save a bunch of people. Plus the plagues sounded really cool.

Days seemed to pass before his father once again returned to the choir room. Finn had been practicing fighting moves, you know just in case.

"What exactly are you doing son?"

"Preparing for a fight. Although, most of what I know is from Power Rangers."

"Okay…well, we've got to go."

"Wait, are we going to see him?"

"No, you're going. This is your decision, God prefer to only speak to you."

"So you're not going up there with me?"

"I wish I could, but I'll be here when you get back. Now go."

Glancing one more time at his Heaven, he heads toward God.

**AN/2: Nest chapter is better. I promise. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Any excuses I have for my neglect are in the previous chapter. This one was a lot of fun to write. The ball is finally rolling! I am sure you will see a lot of influence from "Supernatural." There is also a brief mention or two of the show (which if you have never watched...go to Netflix now). I hoping to find time to write more next week. Possibly try to get out two chapters a week. We'll see. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Supernatural. **

The bright light faded, but the hand on Finn's soldier remained. They were standing in front of a tall, slightly warped tree. Thorns grew from somewhere beneath the ground and wrapped themselves around the trunk. The tree itself had no leaves and seemed to be only be alive for the sake of feeling pain. A punishment. He remembered the map and knew where he was.

"So this is the entrance to hell?"

"Yes, quite sad isn't it? This was the tree that once stood in the Garden of Eden. The very one that Adam and Eve ate from."

"Wow. So how do we get in?"

"That's where your first weapon comes in."

Reaching into his pocket, Christopher pulled out a vial dangling from a chain. It was decorated with vines, and at the top of the cork was a cross.

"What is that?"

"This son, is Holy Water."

"How exactly is a small bottle of the water they use at Church supposed to help me? We're not dealing with vampires here."

"Yes, but we are potentially dealing with demons. One splash of this, and they go momentarily blind for a minute or so, enough time to escape. The best part of this bottle, is it refills itself."

"What happens if they attack me and I don't hit them with this stuff in time?"

"The only ability demons have is to turn other's into demons. They're quick and once they get a hold of your mind, get control, they bite. There are stories where deals are made, but they've been very rare. It appears two brothers managed to close the gates of hell, locking all the demon's inside."

"Exactly how many demons are there?"

"No one knows for sure, but they've been known to hang out in the deeper parts of hell. We shouldn't have to go that far in. As long as you complete the task quickly that is. Okay, let's go. Are you ready?"

Finn nods, trying to mentally prepare himself.

His father hands him the vile, slipping the chain around his neck.

"Now, just hold the toward the tree. You might feel a slight bit of vibration. But don't let go."

There was a slight shaking in his hand as he held the vial in front of him. Suddenly the vial began to shake and a soft glow appeared from beneath the bark of the tree. And then, there was a door. It was solid black and engraved with horrific pictures of figures suffering. The handle was made of silver, and somehow find light to catch, gleaming.

Without thought, Finn moved forward, it was now or never. If he thought about it for too long, how scared he was, he might turn around. Approaching the door, he touched the handle, gripping it there was a soft click.

Pushing the door open he was greeted with a long narrow stone hallway. The air around them was humid and the only light Finn could make out was far off in the distance.

"I didn't think Hell would look so..dark."

"Yeah, although the temperature is completely accurate."

They descended down the darkened hallway the temperature climbing as they went. Finn's throat was suddenly parched and he guessed this was a common feeling among those in Hell.

Having walked for ten minutes or so, Finn began to wonder if they would ever see a soul. This first task required one and he really didn't want to get stuck here.

A noise came down the hall, echoing off the walls.

"Dad, did you hear that?"

"It sounds like moaning or screaming."

The noise from somewhere became louder as they went, and it was soon apparent it was more than voice. Soon the light too became brighter….it was fire. Flames.

As their view became clearer Finn saw them, souls. They were locked away in prison cells, chains at their ankles. Like circus animals. All were naked and burn marks covered their skin. He wondered why, before flames shot up beneath one of the souls. It lasted for a few seconds, then disappeared, leaving the hopeless soul screaming in agony.

They were being tortured.

Arms and hands reached out through the bars, trying desperately to grab onto either of them. Desperate to escape.

After more terrifying cells, they were once again engulfed in darkness.

"What kind of human being deserves that kind of torture?"

"Those were the souls of people who harmed others, without regret. For committing such acts, they receive the same punishment."

"I thought no one followed the "eye for an eye" idea anymore?"

"Unfortunately in Hell, there are no real rules, only suffering."

Continuing down the same path they once again came upon another hall of cells. Those within them, weren't screaming or moaning. Only silence. Their faces held all the desperation of trying to, but nothing.

"Why can't we hear them?"

"Their tongues have been cut out. For lying."

"But doesn't everyone lie? How is that a reason to put someone in Hell?"

"Yes we lie as children, before we really know what it means. And sometimes we lie to save other's pain because we think it's better that way. Those locked in those cells, they lied for their own sake. Lies that resulted in murder, hate."

As they made their way past the mute souls Finn expected once again to be in a darkened hallway. This one though was lit with lamps along the wall, looking closely he discovered they were made from human bones. The hall suddenly became wider, before they knew it were standing in front of a gate. It was black, melted in places from the intense heat, and tall. But it was what was beyond the gate that startled Finn.

Fire, everywhere. Leafless trees, burned but still standing. The ground, dry, barren, but covered in stones. And not smooth ones, that skip across lakes. No, they were sharp and jagged, dangerous.

Tons of people, probably thousands, were everywhere. And they were working. Some with hoes, other's struggling to pick up rocks, putting them in old potato sacks. Their skin was filthy and most had no shoes, their feet mangled from the ground beneath them.

"This must be what the apocalypse looks like."

They stood there for a moment, watching. A woman who was gathering rocks from a steep incline, tripped, landing onto the rocks beneath her. Finn didn't think twice and ran to help her up.

"Are-are you okay?"

He had a hold of her elbow attempting to lift her to her feet. Her eyes were hollow, but something else entirely passed through them as Finn voiced his concern.

"Please, get me out of here. You have to help me! I didn't mean too! It was an accident, I just wanted her to stop crying! Can't you understand that? That's why I did it!"

"What did you do?"

"I-I smothered her. With a pillow. And then I found my husband's gun. I felt so guilty."

She began tugging at his jacket, begging him to please help her. He tried delicately to push her away, but her hold on him was pulling him forward, towards the rocks. Just as he thought he felt himself slipping, a pair of hands propelled him up.

"Why on Earth did you do that? Have you lost your mind?"

"She fell, I just reacted. Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Thank you, it's dangerous to interact with these people."

"Then how am I supposed to complete my task if I don't talk to them?"

"You just have to focus. Let your mind hear what your ears can't."

"So, read their minds?"

"Exactly. Trust me, you'll know when you hear it."

Finn wondered what his father meant. Had he done this before? No, because he wouldn't be up here. His father would have succeeded, right? Brushing the thought from his mind, he looked around, trying to come up with a course of action. Up ahead was a pathway. It reached high above the workers below, leading to a stone building.

Without considering how dangerous (or for that matter, stupid) it might be, Finn headed directly toward the pathway. Something in him told him to follow it.

"Where are you going! Do you have any idea what's up there?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me I need to go up there."

Reaching the top and out of breath they were met with two heavy doors. Maybe it was all those fantasy films he watched, but Finn expected guards to be standing outside the stone building. It had that castle like appearance. Magnificent in structure and height, made to withstand attacks.

Pushing the doors open, they were met once again with a giant hall. It had the same lamps as the prison below, but was lined with regal carpets that led to yet another set of doors.

As Finn went towards them, something scurried across the floor in front of him. At first he assumed it was a rat, but as he looked to his right, he saw a small girl, backed up against the wall. She was frightened, but not like the woman out among the rocks, no this girl was something else entirely.

Crouching down in front of her, he forced her to lift her face towards him. Bright blue eyes came out from beneath her blonde hair. She was crying.

"Hey, I'm Finn, what's your name?"

"Clare."

"How old are you?"

"When I died I was seven."

"How did you end up here? You're only a kid?"

"I followed my daddy here. He was a bad man, but he's my daddy, so I couldn't leave him all alone. They wanted me to stay in Heaven, but I snuck in, through the tree."

Clare suddenly came to attention, clearly more frightened than before.

"You, you have to leave! Run away!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He'll find you. The mean man will make you stay!"

This little girl shouldn't be in Hell. She was his person, the soul he would bring to Heaven. Grabbing her hand he hoisted her up over his shoulder, running towards the first set of doors. But suddenly he couldn't move. As if some unknown force, more powerful than gravity was holding him there. He forced his eyes to look up. A woman, was standing in front of them.

The first thing he noticed was she was unharmed. There were no burn marks or scars, she was fully dressed, every hair in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We're getting out of here, simple as that. And I'm taking the girl with me."

"Who are you? Oh wait, you're Finn Hudson. The one who thinks he can actually leave Heaven. I hope you realize how foolish you are. Considering your pops over there, failing and all."

"You've done this before?"

"Yes, I have."

"Wait, where exactly did you fail?"

"It wasn't here if that's what you're thinking. Christopher Hudson actually bombed elsewhere."

"Okay, conversation over. Can we please go now."

"You really think you can just walk out of here with Lucifer's personal servant? Finn Hudson you are sorely mistaken. Now hand her over and I just might let you leave unharmed."

Finn was still unable to move, it arms though were still wrapped tightly around Clare. He had a plan, it had to work.

"Fine, you can have her. Now can we please leave?"

"Was that so hard?"

The muscles in Finn's legs relaxed, he could move again. In one swift motion he pulled the cork from his vial of Holy Water, throwing it all into the Demon's face. She screamed, the skin on her face sizzling like an egg on a frying pan.

Finn knew he only had a moment and with Clare on his shoulder he took off running. He wondered if the Demon would alert the rest of Hell, would there be no way out?

Deciding against listening to the questions and fear running through his mind, he kept moving. When they reached the bottom of the pathway and the gate at the prison below another Demon had planted themselves in front of them. Like before he reached for the vial of Holy Water and threw it in the Demon's face.

Maybe it was the adrenaline or because he'd been there before, but he had no trouble finding his way through the dark and passed the prisoners. When they reached the end an could not go any further he turned to his father.

"Hold the vial just like you did last time."

Finn did as he was instructed, the light from Heaven appeared through the blackness. And before he knew it, they were out of Hell.

"Can they follow us?"

"As far as I know, they can't. But it's impossible to tell when you piss off Hell."

"I thought you said those two brothers shut the gates of hell?"

"They did, from Earth. From Heaven though, it's a different story."

"So what now? Do we go to Purgatory?"

"Well first, we have to take Clare to God, approve the task."

Twenty minutes later, they had reached the Kingdom of Heaven. Clare was still on Finn's shoulder, she hadn't spoken since they first met in Hell.

There God was, sitting on his golden throne.

"Why hello, Finn, I see you've brought back a soul."

"Yes sir, this is Clare."

"And why did you choose her?"

"She wasn't supposed to be there, in Hell. Her father was sent there and she told me she didn't want him to be alone. I couldn't leave her there. She's just a kid."

"I accept. No child should live an eternal life in such an awful place as hell. Clare come to me."

Finn set her down, and she cautiously walked up to God. Hiding again behind her hair.

God whispered something into her ear and she smiled, before running off to another room.

"Where is she going?"

"To see the mother of God, Mary. She'll watch over her. Now, you'll be needing your next weapon."

"Do I get a sword? I've always kind of wanted a sword."

"Sorry, son, no. But I have a much better, more effective weapon. You may come in now."

From behind Finn and his father was a small man. He had wings extending from his back and a bow and arrow slung over his shoulder.

"Hello Cupid."

**AN/2: So how did you like Hell? I felt like the only soul that could ever come out of there, would have to be a child. Purgatory is going to be brutal. Far more so than Hell. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: After forever, and I mean forever. I'm back with an update. I've written three chapters (yay for a triple update!) so the ball is finally rolling somewhere. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Finn wasn't sure what to make of Cupid. He'd expected a child. But this man was shorter than him, blonde hair with a physique of a Greek Olympiad. His feet were adorned with golden sandals, with a matching bow and arrows strapped across his back. Finn couldn't help but wonder how he failed.

This man seemed prepared, ready for anything. Determination shown on his face, possibly to the point of recklessness. Cupid stepped forward between Finn and Christopher, kneeling before God.

"Sir, you asked for me?"

"Yes, I'm sure you have heard of Finn Hudson?"

"Of course, he has been the center of the murmuring gossip among the Angels."

"Then you must know that he succeeded in finding a soul to bring to Heaven. His next task will be in Purgatory and Holy Water will prove useless, so he will need a much stronger, more reliable weapon."

Cupid's eyes glance briefly at his bow.

"You want him to take my bow? But how am I to do my duties?"

"Do not fret, this is Heaven, I took the liberty of making you a spare bow, hundreds of years ago. The powers it holds may not be as strong, but it will do for the next few days."

Taking the bow from his back, Cupid gently set it in Finn's hands.

"I must implore you to forgo this Finn Hudson, embarking on this quest can lead to dangerous consequences."

"I get that, I do. But I think I'll take my chances."

"Good luck to you, before you go though, would you mind having a cup of tea?"

"They drink tea in Heaven? Huh."

"It was one of my favorites when I was alive on Earth. But, never mind that, I will see you outside."

Turning back to God, Finn couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"How am I supposed to use this as a weapon, if I'm basically terrible at it?"

"Son, here in Heaven, there are endless possibilities, you just have to believe they are real. As long as you can fully see yourself using that bow, the skills will come naturally."

Finn nodded, trusting that God was right. They headed down the hall and out the doors, met with the perfect weather of Heaven.

"Ah, there you are. Come, follow me."

Cupid led them down the stairs and to a pathway far off in the fields of flowers. The building itself was a small house, made of stone and surrounded by a garden of Daffodils.

"Is this your Heaven?"

"Yes, this is the house I grew up in. My father built it with his own two hands. It was his pride and joy. He meant to leave it to me, but well, I left before their time."

"So they haven't come here yet? Or was this part of your punishment, you know for…"

"God is not a cruel person. No, my parent's Heaven is somewhere else. I've looked but, even I can only travel so far. Despite that, I am still very content here, in this house."

Cupid opened the front door, leading them inside and to a small kitchen. The table was made of sturdy wood and there was already a kettle whistling on the stove.

"So, why have you brought us here?"

Finn was surprised to hear his father speak, he had been relatively quiet since leaving the Kingdom. But he was glad he asked the question.

"Christopher, I'm sure you are well aware of my story. But your son here, he knows nothing. Or very little from what I can deduce."

"Are you going to try and persuade him not too? Believe me, I've tried."

"I only intend to inform. Which if I am correct, you must do so too."

Christopher's body tensed slightly, and Finn wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear of his father's failure, the reason why he didn't come home.

Once the tea had been placed in on the table (Finn had never had tea and proceeded to add far too much sugar), Finn waited in bated breath.

"Her name was Amelia. We met at a village shop, both reaching for the same loaf of bread. I loved her even before seeing her face, which was beautiful. Courting was custom, and for a month I helped her carry her purchases and brought her flowers, before she agreed to take a walk with me. Three months later we were engaged. I was going to take over my father's shop and she wanted to sell knitted scarves from home. A week before the wedding I came down with scarlet fever. She stayed by my beside, doing everything she could to bring me back to health. And then, one morning I had fallen asleep, and when I opened my eyes, I was here. Desperate to find a way out I asked God for help. At first he did everything to persuade me to accept a life in Heaven. But my constant pleading forced him to relent. He told me of an ancient scroll, one that would provide me with the tools to find a way back to a living breathing life. Back to Amelia. The scroll can only be obtained by a person who will use it exactly as it says. It must believe your reasons for dismissing an eternal life. And you, must follow its every word."

"But where did you find it?"

"In the place it has always been. Resting in God's hands. Because of its power, it could be nowhere else."

"So what happened?"

"Hell was simple, despite its horror, finding a worthy soul was easy. A woman, who had been a doctor, let a patient die. Her son needed a heart. She was sorry for letting the young man on her table die, but her son was alive and that stood out before any guilt. God approved of my choice, and sent me to purgatory. What I experienced there was far beyond anything within the gates of Hell, brutal, relentless and extremely dangerous. I found a partner in a man named John, we helped each other escape, and I brought him into Heaven. And then became the hardest task of all, convincing someone that there is nothing better than Heaven and eternal life, even life on Earth. There was a young boy, Ben, who had died from cancer. He missed his mother, wanted to go home, crying. I did my best to comfort him, but to no avail. Ben begged to leave, so God conducted a miracle and Ben went on to live a full life. I had failed and was to stay in Heaven. Looking on Amelia from above, I watched as she cried in the night, sobbing my name. "Henry, Henry, Henry." I had to find my way back to her. And if God wasn't going to help me, someone else would. So I traveled to Hell, attempted a deal with Lucifer."

"You made a deal with the Devil?"

"Yes, I was desperate. He promised me he would send me back to Earth if I did something in return. I was to steal a feather from an Angel's wing. The request appeared simple, it was only a feather. But as I reached for the feather, I was stopped by the hand of God. Removing a feather from an Angel's wing, harms their essence, they lose their power. For my punishment God made me an Angel, but no ordinary one. I was given the task of bringing two people together. He gave me and bow and set of arrows. I was to watch as the world found love and I was alone."

"What happened with Lucifer?"

"It was forgotten as he had never given me what I requested. God put even more protection on the Tree of Life. And when the gates of Hell were shut, there was nothing to fear."

"And Amelia?"

"She found someone else to share her life with. I watched her for years, jealous of what this new man had and I didn't. Finally, it became easier to ignore the pain and instead continue my new job. I wondered if she might choose my Heaven, to be with me in this life. But I was not so lucky. This is why you must reconsider. For the pain is unbearable."

Finn had never considered what might happen if he failed. His thoughts lead to Rachel, and Rachel alone. Would she be much happier in a world without him? He had died, left her grieving. Could she move past her grief? Maybe he could…no he would ask his father later. They had to head to purgatory.

"Hey, dad, we should probably leave soon."

"Of course son, thank you for your kindness Cupid."

"Remember my story and my words Finn Hudson. And may God be with you."

And with that, Finn and his father left the little stone house and walked down the pathway to the gates of Purgatory.

**Author's Note: Purgatory here they come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I really like a lot about this chapter. Purgatory is very much inspired by Supernatural but I added a few of my own creative twists! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

The entrance to Purgatory looked much like a state or government building. It was made of white marble, much like the Kingdom of Heaven, but without the same luster. Pillars lined the front, at the top center, were two scales, a replica of the symbol on the scroll.

"It's still as magnificent as I remember."

"I keep forgetting you've been here. What's behind those doors?"

"That's not something I can tell you. The thing about Purgatory is, if you go in there, prepared at all, knowing anything or what to expect, it's worse than it would be going in blind. Souls in purgatory are ruthless, fighters. And that's the only thing you need to know."

Glancing once more at his father, he walked up the steps, making no sound as he moved. The doors pushed open easily and like a light turning off and on, the world of Purgatory was in front of them.

They were not greeted with the inside of a building as Finn thought, but instead a forest. Trees, dry like in winter, were scattered around the dirt covered ground. The most obvious characteristic though, was the silence. There was nothing. Not birds twittering, leaves in the wind, not even the sound of a breeze.

"Why is it so silent?"

"Eerie isn't it? You have to listen with your eyes."

He gripped his newly acquired weapon slug across his back, hoping against hope that if he had to use it, he wouldn't fail. Without warning Finn spotted a figure in the distance running…towards him.

It was a man, carrying a large knife in his hands, running at full speed. His skin was covered in dirt and scratches. And there was someone chasing after him.

"Run!"

Finn was surprised to hear the man speak, but he listened and he and his father took off running the same direction. Dodging trees and broken branches. They ran, not looking back, until a yelp and a thud were heard behind them.

"Man, he was a royal pain the ass, been following me for weeks."

It was the man again. Finn turned around cautiously, afraid that he might be the next to fall.

"Who are you?"

"Names Noah, and you must be a newbie?"

"Sort of, Finn Hudson."

"Hey, I heard about you, you're that kid that's trying to be human again. Gotta say, you've got guts."

This had to be a joke right? Noah was an exact replica in attitude of his Noah back on Earth. No way there were two of them.

"I'm just doing whatever I can to get back, it's not my time."

"There's a girl, isn't there? People will do anything for love."

"Yeah her names-"

"Wait. Shhh. Do you hear that?"

Finn could only hear the silence, but something in his skin told him there was danger coming.

Looking to his father he noticed the same fear, but something else that said he almost expected it.

"Dad? Can you hear it?"

"Yes, whatever it is, is fast, quick, and armed with a weapon far more dangerous than any sword or bow."

"He's right, I think a demon found its way out of hell."

"How do you know it's a demon?"

"It's a feeling. Once you've been here long enough you recognize the unfamiliar. Now I've got a hiding place not too far from here. If we're quick we can throw the demon off our scent. Follow me."

Finn gave his father a look, which said, "I guess we follow him."

Noah led them through the barren trees, until they reached a small area at the bottom of a hill. There sitting within the dry land, was a cave. It was small, but dark enough to remain invisible to any passerby.

"We should be safe here, for the time being. And I guess that gives us time to get to know each other. So, Finn Hudson, who is the lucky lady you so desperately need to return to Earth for?"

"Rachel. Her name is Rachel. I loved her since I was sixteen. There's no one else for me, which is why I know I'm not supposed to be here. I've got too much life left to live. She's left alone, crying herself to sleep, I have to go back."

"Love is the greatest force. It can lead to the most dangerous decisions or breathe beauty into life. But what do I know, I'm bound to purgatory, obviously I'm not normal."

"What did you do?"

"Stole. Mostly money, primarily from my parents. Told them it was for school, but I spent it on woman, lavish vacations. After I fell off a hotel balcony, my parents were left with a large debt. I'd taken so much money from them, that they couldn't retire and were forced to work for the rest of their lives. I'm paying for it now, that's for sure."

"But how long are you supposed to be here? I thought it was a trial type of thing?"

"When they send you here, you aren't really given specifics, just that when God believes you've paid your do's, learned your lesson, an Angel will come and bring you to Heaven. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever get out of here."

Everything was quite for a moment, Finn tried to listen for something, anything, but was met with the same silence.

"My best friend back on Earth, his name was Noah. You remind me a lot of him, same I'll kick his ass attitude. It's kind of nice to run into something familiar in a place like this."

"Really? Huh. Seems like your friend and I would get along. We're both bad asses. Or we would kill each other."

"Nah, Puck would like you."

"Well, we should probably get moving, no telling how long it will be before that demon tracks us. And just fair warning, be prepared for anything, it's all a fight here."

Finn once again threw his bow over his shoulder, he hadn't had to use it yet, but they'd only been in Purgatory a short time. He looked over at his father as they begin to walk, he looked tired, which was uncommon in Heaven. Maybe Purgatory had a different effect? But he felt fine, physically, like he could run for miles. Something in his head, told him his father wasn't saying everything.

Just as he considered asking, he heard Noah yell.

"Watch out!"

A group of people were running towards them. Some with knives or old looking swords, other's appeared empty handed, violent in a way Finn was positive he wasn't ready for.

His first instinct on Earth would be to run, here in Purgatory though, his bow came forward, arrow in place, flying smoothly through the air, before embedding itself in a victim. Noah was once again at the ready with his knife, while Christopher used a small dagger that had been hidden in the band of his jeans. One by one they fell, cursing with rage when a limb was severed or a mark made on the skin.

"Come on! Hurry! They won't be down for long, nothing can kill you up here!"

They ran, following Noah, and on instinct Finn turned around as he moved, launching arrows at those that had found strength once again. Severed limbs had reattached themselves, skin flawless once again. The arrows continued to fly until they reached their new hiding place. Knowing he only had a moment Finn had to ask Noah the question that had been on his mind since the arrival in Purgatory.

"How do we get out of here?"

"You could go back the way you came, but that would be far too dangerous. Not only could you get caught along the way, but there's the chance of letting someone into Heaven."

"What happens then? If someone gets in?"

"If God gets a hold of them quick enough, relatively nothing. But, if they make it to the Kingdom of Heaven, a place of Holiness, there's the chance that Heaven itself will cease to exist. Of course it also depends on how much evil is within the soul."

"Has it happened before?"

"There have been a couple of escaped souls, but it was dealt pretty fast."

"So how do we get out of here? If going through the way we came in is too dangerous?"

"There's a spot in Purgatory, not many have found it, but it is said to be filled with sound. A small pound sits there, filled with life. It's peace in war if you will. They say you walk up to the pond and touch the water, if you're worthy, a door will appear."

"Have you found it?"

"It's your lucky day Finn Hudson, I know exactly where it is."

**AN/2: I just love Noah. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is the last of my triple update! But we're nearing the end. I'm also considering a chapter from Rachel's point of view, but I'm afraid it might be a little out of place. Or possibly a mash up Finn/Rachel chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

He's not sure where Noah is leading them, and if it weren't for the fact that this guy reminds him of his best friend, he might not trust him. Because these souls in Purgatory are soulless, they fight to survive and prove how hard they can. It was different in Hell, where souls were too damaged to fight back, except with begging words of help. They haven't seen anyone for a while, but he's got his hand tightly secured to his bow and he notices his father's hand drifting to the knife in the band of his pants.

"How far away are we?"

"It's just up over that hill over there."

Sure enough Finn can see a hill in the distance, it resembles the same landscape around them, until he lifts his head just a little past his height and he sees it.

Everything's green, there's life.

They reach the hill, climbing to the top, anticipation settling itself in Finn's stomach. He prays this works out.

Down at the bottom of the hill is literally something right out of Heaven. There's a pond at the bottom, so clear the fish can be seen from above, their fins transparent in the sunshine. Flowers line the bank, colors he swears don't exist on Earth.

"Wow, this is really nothing like the rest of Purgatory."

"Gorgeous isn't it? Now, to get you back to Heaven. Walk up to the shore Finn and just barely touch your fingers to the water."

Walking slowly and hesitantly towards the water, he kneels down, letting is right hand dangle above the surface. Every so gently, his fingers grace the water. At first nothing happens, the surface remains still. Finn drops his head in defeat. Out of all the places he gets stuck in, it had to be here.

"Son look."

His eyes turn towards the water, a steady ripple moves a top the water. As the ripple ends, a door appears. It's made of the same marble as the building that led them here.

"You only have about two minutes before that door disappears. Once you get through, and this is the most important part, lock it."

"Lock it?"

"Yes, and if you don't the door remains, anyone can get through."

"Okay, got it."

"I guess this is where we say goodbye Finn Hudson."

"Yeah I guess it is."

Maybe was because this guy was so much like Puck, but he really didn't want to say goodbye. Leave this perfectly good person in a place like this. It seemed wrong. But the scroll.

"Wait. You should come with us."

"What? I'm not sure you have the power to do that. Won't it piss God off?"

"The scroll said I had to find a worthy comrade, someone to fight with. I pretty sure you fit that bill. So what do you say? Want to come to Heaven?"

"Hell yeah! Lead the way Hudson."

"But the water…how-"

"Walk. The whole walk on water thing is possible up here."

Hesitantly he set his foot on the surface, there was no give.

"This is so cool."

"Keep going we don't have much time."

Finn reached the door, turning the knob, it opened with a click. Stepping through he was met with a blinding light, and when his focus came back, they were in the Kingdom of Heaven. When his father and Noah had passed through the door, he turned, finding the door still behind him, and with a click, he locked it.

"I see you took the alternate route."

God was seated in his throne, a slight amusement on his face.

"Yes sir, we think there was a demon following us and Noah thought it was smarter to avoid bringing any danger here."

"Is that so? Well, it appears you have made the right decision in choosing the soul to bring here. Come forward son."

He gestured towards Noah, who came forward, looking a bit smaller than usual.

"Your name is Noah? That is a strong name, very respected. I trust that you have learned from the sins you committed on Earth?"

"Yes sir, while I still hold that I am a total badass, stealing money from your parents is wrong."

"Well then, you are forgiven."

"Sir, how exactly do I complete the last task? I know I'm supposed to guide someone into Heaven, but will they like just appear or-"

"It should be any moment now. While you completed your first two tasks, we searched, the Angels and I, for the right soul, it seems we have finally found one. His name is Adam, he is fifteen and died from a heart condition. You will meet him in his Heaven."

"But how do I find his Heaven?"

"Do not worry son, your feet will lead you there. That's the beauty of Heaven, we have no need for that GPS you have on Earth."

"Where will I go sir?"

"Noah, you have your own Heaven waiting for you, just like Finn here, your feet will lead you there."

As they left the Kingdom, Finn turned, ready to head back to his Heaven, but his feet spun him to the right, leading him in an entirely different direction.

He turned his head as best he could, his father was trying to follow him but seemed to be stopped by some invisible force.

"Dad!"

"Finn I think this is something you have to do on your own, but I promise this will not be the last time you'll see me."

He wished his feet would let him go back, hug his father. But they had a mission of their own, one that he was also a part of. A new soul was waiting for him to meet him.

His feet led him to a rather large house, it seemed to have hundreds of windows and there was a pool in the back. The front door was red, with a gold knocker. Lifting it, he let it go. There was a moment before the door opened, revealing a tall boy with blonde hair.

"Adam?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Finn, I'm here to help you adjust to Heaven."

"Wait I'm in Heaven!? No, I can't be, I was just in the hospital. I have to be dreaming. There's no other explanation."

"Adam, you're in Heaven. It was your heart. There was nothing they could do."

"But I was at the top of the donor list, they said I was going to get a heart on Friday. How can I be dead?"

"Look, I'm sorry but-could you let me in? Please?"

Adam reluctantly moved aside, allowing Finn to come through the door. The house was like one of those you find in expensive neighborhoods, like the one Quinn lived in. Except this one felt a lot homier, there was love here.

"So do you know how I can get out of here? Because I'm only fifteen and that's not long enough. Please you have to help me."

"Could we sit down and talk?"

Finn was led into a living room, he sat on the couch, trying to come up with the right words. How does one convince another that Heaven is where they're supposed to be, when you yourself are trying to leave? Was this how his father had failed?

"Look, Adam, you did pass away, it's sad and I know it sucks. But here in Heaven, there are endless possibilities."

"Like what?"

"For one, well, you're never tired. You can literally run for miles and never feel like you're going to collapse, and whatever you wish to have you, can have."

"So if I just wish for my family to be here, and my friends, they'll be here?"

"See, that's where it gets tricky. You see everyone who is welcomed into Heaven has their own version, mine is the choir room of my old high school, this is yours. If someone else, including those you love, has the same version of Heaven, you'll see them here someday. But if they don't well, if you're lucky you'll get the ability travel between different Heaven's. So really, it's perfect."

"But I don't want that. I want to live."

"That's the one thing no one gets, you can live in Heaven. It just takes some getting used to. God wouldn't give us a place we wouldn't want to spend forever in. Right?"

"So is everything else, here, like my Xbox, and my basketball?"

"Pretty much. Why'd you pick this place anyway?"

"It's sort of the dream I had on Earth, the kind of home I wished we lived in. See, with all my medical expenses my mom and I had to live in an apartment. She had to work two jobs and it wasn't easy. Mom always said that when I was better, she would go back to school, somehow, and then get a really good job, and we could have a house like this. I really hope it happens for her."

"I had the same kind of mom, we lived in the same small house until she married my stepdad. He's a Senator now. But I know how you feel."

"Why'd you pick a choir room?"

"It was my favorite place. I met all my friends there."

"And how exactly did you die?"

"I got hit by a mail truck, ironic really."

Adam was quiet for a moment, seemingly pondering everything Finn had told him.

"So, how are you feeling? About being in Heaven?"

"Actually, it's starting to make an impression on me. I just have to believe that I'll see my family again one day. Until then, I'm going to find my Xbox and play a ton of Call of Duty. You wanna play?"

"That sounds like fun, but I've got some things to do, but hey, if you ever have any questions, you let me know, okay? Your feet will lead you to me."

"Okay, see you sometime Finn."

As Finn left the perfect house and took the trail back to his Heaven, he couldn't help but wonder if with everything he told Adam, if he'd just convinced himself to stay in Heaven.

**AN/2: Twist perhaps? Stay tuned! Possible update on tomorrow night or Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So after much deliberation and a ton of rewriting, I decided to bring Rachel in. And because of her, there will be a bit of a twist. Mostly regarding Christopher and why he didn't make it out of Heaven. Not all the details are worked out yet, but this chapter gives a lead in. I'm hoping to have another chapter written tomorrow evening. There are probably going to be three or so before the story comes to an end. Although I like the idea of twelve, so we'll see. Anyway thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Also your patience with my slowness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee. **

The first few weeks without him, she locked herself in her room. But when it started to remind her too much of him, she locked herself in the bathroom. It was easier to cry and beg and plead for him to come back, and just not be gone, then to admit to herself that she was going to have to keep living without him. She'd left New York, gone to Lima, but couldn't pull herself out of the bathroom to attend his funeral. Part of her knows she might regret that decision, he was (is) the love of her life, and would it hurt him that she didn't go? No, because he understood her better than anyone, and she's terrible at saying goodbye.

Sometimes she swears she can feel him. Like he's in the room with his hand on her shoulder and if she closes her eyes, it's almost real. Almost.

When she finally emerges from the bathroom, there's a tray with a plate of crackers and a glass of water. Her friends had tried to coax her out, told her he wouldn't want her to do this to herself. But they never knew him like she did, will never miss him the way she does. She sleeps in the tub, but doesn't really, because she dreams are filled with him, which causes her to wake up crying.

It's not until a month after he's left, that she forces herself to sleep in her room again. She has to turn all of her pictures over, especially the one on her night stand, her favorite. The two of them at their almost wedding.

Slowly she regains herself, starts to sleep at night and eats three times a day. Absorbing herself in school and work, keeps her mind at ease. Until she sings a song that reminds her of him and it all comes back and she has to excuse herself. She's glad she works with Santana, even if it's at a diner. But she gets to sing whenever she wants, so it's good practice. One of the waiters tries to ask her out, she starts to say no and politely add that she has a fiancé, when she remembers and runs sobbing into the ladies room.

Two months have gone by when the dreams start. They're not like the one's before, those were memories. No, these are vivid, if not a bit outlandish. In the beginning she assumes it's just her overactive imagination, or something she watched on television. But then they start to repeat, over and over again. And at first she would wake up and forget most of it. Then she started paying attention.

She could never fully understand where he was, just that every few nights, it would change. First she was back in the choir room, watching with muted ears as he talked to someone she didn't recognize. The second place was warm, there was screaming (she could see it in the faces of those behind bars), and a small child. Then he was fighting, running, escaping in a barren world.

Writing down the details didn't help her sort out what she was seeing, there were bits and pieces missing, but mostly she wanted to know where he was.

When she attempted to try to explain it all to her therapist, the woman told her she "wasn't fully letting go" and offered some crap about doing yoga before bed to, "clear your mind." She decides to promptly drop her.

She won't dare tell Kurt or Santana about her dreams. Kurt would probably give her same crap her therapist did and Santana would tell she thinks too much. But they keep happening. So she keeps writing down the details, finding that they sort of manifest themselves into stories. It's helping her cope. Knowing that, just maybe, Finn is this huge hero, wherever he his.

For a while the dreams of Finn stop. She gets caught up in work and school and performing, going to bed too tired to dream. It's not that she never thinks about him, that can't be stopped. But instead of holding back sobs, she smiles more.

Maybe her therapist was right.

After a particularly long day at the diner, she came home intending on a shower, only to collapse onto her bed, falling asleep. Expecting a restful night. The dreams happen again, all in succession this time, before she wakes up again in a cold sweat. As she attempted to relax, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

Turning over, she saw a man standing in the door way of her bathroom. She tried to scream, only finding nothing coming out.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now, do you promise to not scream?"

She nod's wordlessly, and the man brings his hands down, as if removing the block on her voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room? And why do you look slightly familiar?"

"My name is Christopher Hudson, I'm Finn's father."

She knows it to be true then. Just from one look at his eyes.

"But how?"

"I did die yes, but through my time in Heaven, I've acquired a few perks, one of which, while only to be used wisely, is being able to come to Earth."

"Have you seen Finn!? How is he, is he okay? Does he know-"

"Of course he knows and yes, I've been with him from just about the moment he entered Heaven. He's okay, but he needs your help."

"What could someone in Heaven possibly need my help with? I'm here, and he's…gone."

"Well, actually here's the thing, my son's on a quest of sorts, he's trying to come back to you. There were three tasks he was too complete, and I've only recently heard he completed the third one. But he doesn't know that there's more to it. And I'm positive, he's contemplating throwing it all away, and staying in Heaven. That's where you come in, you have to convince him otherwise."

It's then that she doubts him, because what he says seems so preposterous.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know, you are who you say are?"

"Rachel, I can't let my son spend his eternal life alone in a choir room. He's got too much life left to live. When he goes, he has to go with you. I've heard him mention a tether. That tether is so strong that you can't live apart. As if surviving alone is, just that, surviving. You wouldn't be able to move on. I lost my chance with Carol. If it couldn't happen to me, I need for it to happen to him."

"The Bible never mentioned anything about these tasks. How am I supposed to believe this?"

"It's not exactly known knowledge. God knew nothing of it until it was first used. Only a few people have tried it, none successful."

"Why do I believe that you were once of those people?"

"That's a story for another time, first you have to agree to help."

"But why me? I know Finn and I have that tether, but…I just don't understand."

"Without you, it won't work. You are his reason for living and breathing, and facing the world. If he doesn't listen to you, I don't know where he'll be. So please, Rachel, help my son."

"I thought they were just dreams."

"That's what someone else thought them to be. And if you keep believing that, you'll move on, but you'll never be whole."

"Tell me what to do. I'll do anything to have Finn back."

"Okay, here's how it works. You'll send Finn a series of three signs. A feeling, just to let him know you're there. Then comes an actual object, something important to you. Finally and this is only if the first two do not convince him, you'll talk to him, face to face."

"Are you positive this will work?"

"There's no guarantee, but Rachel, I've watched both of you from the moment you met, and I can't imagine you being meant for anyone else."

"Where do we start?"

"First comes the feeling. It won't much, but it will get his attention."

"So how do I send him a feeling?"

"It's actually rather easy, close your eyes and let your heart do the work…"

She closes her eyes, pressing her hand against the "Finn" necklace she refuses to take off, and channels everything she's ever felt for him, hoping he hears her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS

He felt it has he was walking back to his Heaven. A sudden shiver maybe? But he couldn't really _feel _anything up here, so was it just something he remembered? From his life on Earth?

Finn really couldn't be sure, but whatever it was, was strong. And if he thought about it, it felt a lot like love. He missed that. The warmth, excitement, never ending possibility. Was it worth going back to a life on Earth, if he could still remember those feelings though?

Brushing it off, he opened the door to the school, walking into the choir room. What he didn't expect was to see his father sitting on the piano bench.

"We need to talk. I can sense you're considering staying here, in Heaven."

"It just sort of happened you know. And I think it feels right. Plus I just convinced a kid that Heaven was the best place on Earth. If I went back to Earth, wouldn't that just be a contradiction?"

"Never. When you first arrived here, you told me you didn't need to be here yet, and you would do anything to live again. That was never denial, it was absolute truth."

"But what if I'm okay here, you seem to be."

"Now yes, but for a long time I hated every moment I spent here, it felt as if I'd failed."

"The tasks you mean? But maybe it wasn't failure, it was acceptance."

"No son, it was fate. I wasn't meant to return to Earth, as much as I wanted too. Those I love were meant to move on. Especially your mother."

"Wait, what does mom have to do with this?"

" Not now, I have something for you. Thought it might help you."

Christopher reached into his pocket, pulling out something on a long chain, and setting it in Finn's palm.

"Rachel's necklace. I got this for her for Christmas, gave it to her on the day of the kissing booth. How did you get this?"

"She gave it to me. I won't explain how, but she thought you might want to have it."

"To remember her by, I bet. You know I gave her that star for a reason. It's my job to make sure she's okay, and here she is making sure I'm alright up here. I hope she's happy down there. That's all I want for her."

"She figured you would say that, so we thought you might need some convincing."

The lights came off, the screen down. And there she was.

"She's so beautiful."

"Thank you Finn, you look pretty handsome yourself."

No. Way.

"Rachel?"

"Hello Finn. We need to talk."

**A/N 2: Reunited at last. Stay tuned!**

**A/N 3: Also what did you all think of the season premiere? It was a little odd for me. And not to mention "Yesterday" just about destroyed me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Not: Well, we've reached the end. I'm torn on whether I want an epilogue or not, but I don't think it will happen. It seems unnecessary. I have had so much fun writing this story. The writing took longer than I would have liked, but I think I am pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Speaking to her again, just hearing her voice even, left him wanting more. Every word, every breath between sentences, gave him glimpses into what could be. And that was just on Earth, when he was alive.

Now, being in Heaven, and actually having a conversation that isn't a memory, makes him want to change his mind.

"How, am I talking to you right now?"

"Look, Finn, I know you have a lot of questions and I promise to answer them, but we don't have much time, so please just listen."

He's hesitant, because as always, he wants answers. But the pleading look in her eyes, tells him to shut up, let her talk.

"It was Kurt that told me. And in person, thank God. Bad news over the phone is so much worse. I refused to believe him at first, because you weren't gone and it was all just some cruel joke. But I reminded myself that Kurt wouldn't lie, not about this. I flew back to Lima alone, fully intent on being strong and even had a heartfelt speech prepared. But the minute I stepped foot in the town where we fell in love, I couldn't. So I locked myself in my room, and then the bathroom. I'm so sorry I missed your funeral."

"It's okay, you don't really remember your own funeral anyway."

"Still, I should have been there. Anyway, I spent a lot of time sleeping in my bathtub. Begging God, any higher power, to bring you back to me. When I pulled myself out, I vowed to put my entire self into my work. You sent me to New York to be a star, I needed to make you proud. Of course it didn't help when I would sing and suddenly a phrase or note would remind me of you. And then rehearsals started for Funny Girl. I found that it didn't matter how many times I got to sing on that stage, none of it mattered. None of it did. You weren't there. My heart felt nothing. It only longed, desperately, for you."

He wanted to reach out to her then, hold her. Tell her the world wasn't out to get her and all of it mattered. But she was back on Earth, nothing but an image.

"Things got better, for a while. That's when the dreams started. Every night, I saw you. Somewhere in some other world away from me, fighting. I woke up every morning, sweating, sometimes crying. Moments later though, I would forget. So I started keeping a notebook by my bed, writing down the dreams of what had to be my overactive imagination. And that's what I believed it to be, until your father showed up."

"Wait, what do you mean my dad showed up? How is that possible? Hold on..the necklace."

"Yes, I gave it to him personally. He needed my most treasured possession, my star necklace fit the bill. And as to how he appeared to me, that's for him to answer."

"I still don't understand how or why I'm talking to you. None of it makes sense. Did he tell you what I've been doing up here?"

"He did, which is exactly why I'm here. You have to reconsider. I know what you're thinking, and please, just think about it."

"But Rach, it's not that easy. I convinced a kid that Heaven was the best place, ever. Wouldn't it be a complete contradiction if I went back to Earth? And you'll be okay, I know it. You've always been strong, and I promise you'll find someone to love. Because you're so easy to love. Believe me, I've been doing it for years."

"Finn, look, I could give you a speech about how much I need you. Beg you to come back to me. But the truth is, I have to forgo any selfish reasons and convince you to do this for you."

"For me? But wouldn't that be selfish? Especially when not everyone gets a choice."

"Not at all. You had enough courage to ask the question so many want to ask when they get there. And you did it. You succeeded. Come back and change the world like you planned to."

"Is it that easy? Just say the word and I'm there? It almost seems too simple now."

"Maybe it is. You just have to make that decision for yourself."

"But, how-Rachel!? Dad where is she? Rachel!"

Rachel's face was gone. The screen had returned to its blaring white.

"I didn't get to tell her how much I love her."

"She knows son. And, hey, if you do choose to go back to Earth, you won't even have to worry about it."

"That's the problem though. I'm still not sure. Everything Rachel said made sense. There's still this whole life I could live. It's just deciding whether or not I want to do that on Earth or here."

"I never did tell you why I didn't make it back did I?"

"No, just that you didn't complete the third task."

"I did though. Complete it."

"Then how?"

Christopher sat on the piano bench next to Finn, subconsciously rubbing where a wedding band should be.

"It was your mother."

"How was it mom's fault? That doesn't make any sense? She slept by your urn, talking to it every night. For years."

"I discovered a missing task. The scroll never mentioned it, nor did God, or Cupid. And it wasn't a task really, more certainty than anything."

"Certainty of what?"

"That someone on Earth wanted you, needed you alive. Not just for themselves but because you had so much more to give. After completing the last task, I was ready to go home. But, for some reason or another, I decided to watch your mother one last time from Heaven."

"What did you see?"

"I saw her moving on. She had you, her beacon of light in her grief. I had never been that for her. And it's true she did talk to me every night. Telling me how much she missed me, but never begged or pleaded for me to come back. That's when I knew. I'd put her through enough. Too many years as a supporting army wife, only to see me send myself down in flames. Going back to Earth, would only open wounds that she was doing her best to heal."

"So you chose to stay? Leave me without a father?"

"I knew you would be okay. That was the hardest part though. Losing you. Giving you up. But it was what was best for you. Even if you don't believe it now."

Finn had never considered what his father's thoughts were after death. He'd spent so much time being sad and angry and jealous of the other kids with dads, to really think about it.

"I forgive you. For dying and leaving me and mom. It will always hurt, but that doesn't mean it wasn't the right choice for me."

"Thank you son."

"I think I want to go back to Earth. Live again."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, let's go."

His father stood up, heading for the choir room doors.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"We're going to see God. He's your ride out of Heaven."

As Finn left the choir room, he chanced what he now knew would be his last glance. This was really goodbye.

Climbing the stairs up to the Kingdom of Heaven, he could feel the anticipation in his bones. The necklace was still secure in his palm, and he felt stronger with it there.

The doors opened and for the first time Finn could hear his footsteps echoing down the long hallway. And then they were in front of God, his power more noticeable then before.

"Hello Mr. Hudson, I believe you have made a decision."

Finn nodded.

"And you are sure of this?"

"Yes sir. I've thought about it and this is right choice, it's what I want."

"You Finn Hudson continue to surprise me. Now, you must say your goodbyes to your father."

Turning to his father he tried to decide how to go about this. How do you say goodbye to someone in Heaven?

"I'm really going to miss you."

"We'll see each other again son, but not for a very long time I hope. You did good you know, I'm very proud."

"I wouldn't have done anyone of without you. But I think you know that."

"It was your heart and your courage that brought you here. Me, I was just a friendly companion."

"No, you're my dad. Thank you for everything."

He hugged his father then, noticing for the first time that they were the same height. His mom always did say he hugged like him. They released each other facing God once more.

"Okay, how do I get home?"

"Close your eyes, breathe deeply, and in three…two…one-"

* * *

He was flat on his back again. And everything was dark. For a moment he thought he might still be in the choir room. Until he heard the yelling.

"Are you okay!? I am so sorry, sometimes I get the break confused with the gas and this thing just goes. No one really understands the danger of these mail trucks, you've got to be extra careful."

Wait. Mail truck?

Opening his eyes he sees the mailman looking down at him. His eyes are laced with concern and possibly a bit of impatience.

"No I think I'm okay..wait. I'm alive!? I did it Mr. Gerty! I'm alive!"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but good to see you're okay. Are you okay to walk to the front-"

"Finn, honey! What happened? Is anything broken? Are we going to need to get a lawyer?"

His mother was frantically running across the lawn, barefoot with worry.

"Mom!"

Throwing his arms around his mother he squeezed, forcing her against him.

"Honey, I can't breathe. Thank you. Now what has gotten into you, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect."

It was then that he remembered, his reason for coming back to Earth.

"Mom do you know if Rachel is in town?"

"Her and Kurt should be here any moment. It was spur of the moment. Something about needing to fumigate the loft, I think your brother just misses home."

There was a noise in the distance. Sure enough Kurt's car was coming down the road. As the car pulled into the driveway, Finn ran up to the window, knocking.

"Good Heaven's Finn! Stop tapping on my windows, you know how I feel about knuckle prints!"

"Sorry Kurt, I'm just really happy to see you. Now come on out and give your brother a hug."

Kurt reluctantly got out of the car, only to be picked up by Finn in a bear hug.

"Finn Hudson put me down this instant! I just bought these pants!"

Setting Kurt back down he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Rachel? Mom said something about her coming home with you?"

"I dropped her off at her Dads. She's coming to dinner tonight though."

"But she's home? Like, there right now?"

"I would assume so. Why the sudden need to see Rachel? You've barely spoken in the last few months."

"Don't worry about it. Gotta go!"

He was aware that his sneakers were covered in grass stains and he probably had greenery in his hair, but there was no time for a shower. This was Rachel.

Her house was about ten blocks away and he wasn't out of breath until he reached her front door.

As he raised his hand to knock he couldn't help but wonder, would she remember any of what transpired? Or would she know nothing of it, just like his mom and Kurt? Deciding he couldn't handle thinking about it anymore, he knocked. There was silence behind the door, before he heard the click of the lock.

The door opened, and there she was.

"Finn?"

"Hey, Rach."

"You came back? Is this real?"

"Yeah, it is. So you remember?"

"Yes, all of it. I think I'm the only one who's supposed too."

"So it all happened? It wasn't just in my head?"

"Reach into your right pocket."

He slipped his hand in, before it clasped around something slightly cold. Pulling it out, he saw it. The star necklace.

"How did you know to look there?"

"It's just like the Sleigh Bell."

"Huh?"

"In that Christmas film, The Polar Express. When the boy finds the Sleigh Bell under the tree, it proves that everything was real and it happened. That star in your pocket is your Sleigh Bell."

"I love you."

"I love you too. How would you like to come inside?"

"Would be okay if we stayed out here for a while? I just want a little more time with just me and you."

"Sure. But we've got forever, remember?"

"Not even death can stop true love."

"Really Finn? Quoting the Princess Bride?"

"I happen to think it suits this part of our story."

"And how does our story end?"

Finn was quiet then. He wanted to say forever, because he knows they are, but they're more than that.

"It ends with the stars."

And as he sat there, on the front porch steps, he swore he felt a hand on his shoulder.

**AN/2: I find reasons to quote The Princess Bride when given the chance. Hope you liked it! I didn't want it to all be a dream, because that's not interesting ,so I threw in the Polar Express reference. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**AN/3: Side note: The preview for "The Quarterback" was so gut wrenching. Make You Feel My Love is one of my favorite songs and I think it's the perfect song for Rachel to sing, no matter how much it's going to break all of our hearts. **


End file.
